


讨价还价

by Shirleen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Young Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen
Summary: 布林登向他美丽的异母妹妹索要信物。
Relationships: Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Shiera Seastar
Kudos: 3





	讨价还价

“不过是一件信物。”

西蕊以他的语气重复道。

她侧过脸瞧他，离他近些的那只眼仿佛一枚包裹着春日的绿水晶，另一边则蓝如远海，这双眼睛因仰视而显出单纯无辜的神色，一抹狡黠的笑意却分明缀在她的唇角。

布林登当即意识到自己表现得太过急切了。

于是他轻轻耸肩，目光掠过浸在夕阳里的大片粉白相间的蔷薇花，回到前方。

“佩戴信物者夺得冠军，信物的主人也脸上有光，不是吗？”

他们谈论的是将于次日举行的君临比武大会。相较或多或少受抽签运气影响的马上长枪与混乱至极的团体近身战，射箭比赛难有什么惊人转折，而布林登的弓术造诣名扬七国，他的仰慕者乐于参加这场并无胜算的竞技，只为在鸦齿卫中谋个职位，就连他的一部分敌人都会在他身上下注。

遗憾的是，西蕊根本无需通过这种连带方式引人注目。

两支古瓦雷利亚血脉交汇所生的女儿美得震撼人心，足以让许多不过远远瞧见她一眼的不幸男孩枉费余生以忘却那容颜。随着西蕊度过第十三个命名日，她的个子不断拔高，身段也逐渐玲珑有致，宛如一朵缓缓旋开花瓣的鸢尾，其幽香尚在红堡中弥漫，西蕊身边的追求者便悄然增加了一倍。

眼下这场赛事谈不上盛大，但歌手永不缺席，布林登完全能够想象他们将如何夸耀西蕊的美貌，再沿着国王大道与玫瑰大道争先传唱，好比向每一位适龄贵族青年的心房遣只渡鸦——戴伦国王又会希望让谁来牵她的手？

“或许吧。”

他听见西蕊轻笑，对他站不住脚的补救之词表示宽容。

“可那样就等于在说‘我是你的’，你知道，我不喜欢。”

沉默与初夏的暖风填满他们之间的空隙，太阳远远沉入海中，布林登扯下兜帽，将黏在颈侧的发丝挑开。他看到前方花篱的缺口，这意味着他们已在庭园里逛了一整圈，餐后散步理应结束。

“况且，比武大会前夜索要信物，不觉得晚了些吗？”

这句话让他在一个心跳后惊诧地转过头去，诘问脱口而出。

“你已经给出了信物？” 

西蕊眨了眨眼，手掩嘴角，带着些许要与女伴分享秘密似的微妙神情凑了上来。她卷曲的长发映着最后一缕夕光，宛如熔金。

七层地狱啊，她甚至红了脸。

伊葛，他心想，该死的伊葛。

嫉妒的酸果在齿列间磕碰，其汁液难以下咽。

但他还是向异母的妹妹倾身，屏息等待某个名字刺穿他的胸膛。

迎接他的是落在唇边的一个吻。

“这就是我的信物。”

西蕊贴着他的耳朵宣布。

“好好表现吧，布林登。”

而后她提起裙摆，在布林登捉住她的手腕之前猫儿般地跑开，象牙色的衣角消失在蔷薇丛中。

**Author's Note:**

> 快饿死了，自割腿肉（)´д`(）  
> 傻白甜致歉【  
> 文中的比武大会指《雇佣骑士》中根据阿兰爵士的参赛记录可推断出的193年君临比武大会。西蕊的年龄设定有考虑到她在黑火叛乱（AC196）前就选择了血鸦（寒铁战前与戴蒙黑火的女儿订婚），至少得有个14岁吧……（主要太小了感觉也不太好_(:з」


End file.
